Disconnect Operator
by Charlies Angles
Summary: An innocent girl is chosen as his next target. Will she survive? Hang up operator before it's too late.
1. Pain

Disconnect operator

Chapter 1

Why isn't she picking up the phone? Maybe I should try again later... wait, a ring. Ok, more rings. Urghhhhhh, the answer machine! I hated her soft cool voice, always so happy and reassured about life. I slammed the reciever and yelled. Why didn't she answer my calls? What, did she think she was too good for me? Everyone has fights right? Then why was this one any different? I paced the floor and tore at my hair. Pain? No, I was so numb to it that it could smack me in the face and I still wouldn't notice. :_Ring, ring:_

I jumped at the phone, hands sweaty, "Um hello... Cacey?"

"Hey buddy! Cacey..? Don't tell me your still trying to talk to that girl? Geez, you still don't get the point do you? She's not interested. Just leave her alone, don't even bother. There's so many girls waiting out there for you and you have to be stuck on this one. Clara, she's a nice girl. Had a crush on you since..." :_Click:_

I hung up on him. I didn't need this right now. I needed Cacey, hmmm... yes, Cacey.

She was a tall blonde with green eyes and pouty lips. There was no beauty that matched her, but it wasn't her looks that capitivated me, it was her heart. She was my opposite. Next to me, she was an angel and I was the devil. At least that's the way everyone cateorized us. She would go to church, help at the hospitals, donate her life and energy to the elderly, orphans, homeless, and just regular ol' bachlors like me.

Just seeing her walking down the street made people's eyes light up. "Cacey, Cacey darling, come here and have a cookie. There freshly baked." Cacey would go nuts and thank them a thousand times and would be on her way.

Me, on the other hand, would set cars on fire, damage people's properity, steal, cuss, sold drugs, got drunk and drove, physically abused people (especially my ex-girlfriends), everything, you name it. Of course I hid this side from Cacey. To her, I was that sweet guy that any girl would want. I was that Prince from fairy tales. I would open her door, pay her bills, cook her food, adorned her with priceless gifts, was always repectful and well mannered, and never did I curse or used foul language. I played this game every single time I saw her or her father, who happened to be the preacher.

No one else was fooled by this of course, but I sure didn't care. It wasn't them that I was trying to please. They could bite their tongues for all I cared, it made no difference to me. When people saw me walking Cacey home from morning service, they would shake their heads and give me an evil eye. They were right. I wanted to destroy this girl. I wanted to make her more misrable then I could even imagine.

I couldn't stand her easy going smile or her giving heart. It made me want to puke. I wanted to punish her, to be the first one to tear her heart apart. To be the first to promise her sweet nothings and when she needed me the most, to abadoned her like everyone else. Yes, I wanted to be the first one to make her suffer. The first one to open her eyes to reality. Everyone painted such a pretty picture for her, a good home, a good family, loyal friends and lovely people that cherished you. I just couldn't stand it anymore! Life had been too good to her, well it would end now, today!.


	2. Sufer

Chapter 2

If she had any idea of what dice I was rolling, she never showed it. She would invite me over like she always did and I would carry her books for her and be as polite as possible. Honestly, I had to applaude myself. If people got awards for faking it, I would have had an entire room. She would smile kindly and treat me with respect and a love that I had never received from anyone, not even from my own parents.

They had abandoned me when I was five and dumped me at a friends place that always did drugs. As he put it, "They didn't have time for you dude. You were a mistake, not suppose to be part of their fairy tale." I guess they were right because I never saw them again. Once I turned 16, it was a revoir and I was kicked out of the drugges house, we'll what was left of it. Part of it had burned down when they were cooking dinner for the New Years party, at least that's what they had told the cops.

Until then, I had kept away from drugs. Even when it had been offered to me a dozen times. I had never cussed, partied or treated a woman with disrespect. I always wore a business suite with an expensive tie. I would comb my hair to the side and carry around a brief case eventhough I was just going to school. I was an excellent student with extremely high grades. See, I was a good boy until my family abanded me. I guess I figured something was wrong with me. That I had been bad or done something I wasn't supposed to. But I hadn't. It was their fault! It was them that made me the person I was today. I would give them a reason to run out on me. I slammed the walls and kicked at the door until the pictures rattled. I am going to kill Cacey! I am tired of her happiness and my misrey, my suffering. She is going to be my nice victim. I licked my lips as they curved into a smile.

First I needed to find out everything about my victim. What were her weaknesses? What was she involved in? What was her agenda? Alright, lets start in the yearbook. There was bound to be something in there. After all, she had been nominated to be Starry Sweeper, which makes her have full authority and rights to make decisions that everyone must follow. C... c... C for Cacey. Tumb, tumb, tumb, ah ha. There! My fingers landed on a graceful pose of Cacey planting a garden in the front of the school. Just like her, I thought. Cacey, Cacey Northernington. Clubs involved in, hmm, might be useful. Bible club, that was a given, NHS, decca, A+ club, nationity club, college bound, trio, art club, photography club, Needy kids annymous, science club, book club, improve your commuinty club, improve your swing club, Helping Financial club, Program of Excellence, food and shelter club... UGHH! This was so stupid! None of this would help. I already know what she does for a living, why do I need to remind myself?

I slammed the book shut and thought for a second. Weakest points... hmmm I liked the way that sounded. It reminded me of a super hero sort of like Clark Kent, Superman. His weakness was criptonite. Let's think... what would bring the most pain to her life? Friends? Sure, but what were the worst ones? The ones that would impact her life the most. Her father... ahhh yes, perfect. She loved and protected that old frog. No one could poke fun or think of damaging his feelings. Aything else? Ahh yes, the orphans. Why hadn't I thought about them before? She went there every Christmas to read them the Nativity story. Hmmm... the hospital and nursing home sounds good. Oops, almost forgot, little Lidia and Tommy. She babysat them every week. Now that I think about it, she told me that they were her pride and joy. Yes that would do.

Then when I see her foundation come out beneath her, I would complete my victory by taking her life. The most precious gift God has given her, but I mustn't get too ahead of myself. The pain had to be nice and slow... Now, where to begin? Where to begin? Her father...


	3. Destroy a life

It's not much, but I am really working at writing more... I hope u like it! Reveiw:) he/he

Chapter 3

All of it was too easy, too much for my liking. The press were handing everything to me on a plate, it was almost as if they were saying, "Cacey? Sure we know that girl. You want information on her so you can kill her, here you go. You're gonna hafta be patient though, wait every day for that roll to be placed in your mailbox, but that just gives you more time to plan." Honestly, these people were such idoits, didn't they care more about her than I did? I laughed loudly as I looked around the walls, all of them were pictures of her. There was not a spot left empty, infact, I didn't even remember the color of the walls. I had grown so accustomed to her fake smile, that that's all I could recognize, nothing else.

I had just moved in about three weeks ago, but I had made sure that I had covered every inch of the apartment with her. I needed motivation. I needed to wake up every morning and see her patheic face staring back at me. I needed her to remind me of what my task was. I smiled wickedly, so far, all was working according to plan.

I had researched on the old man and found out that he did nothing. He wasn't involved in country clubs or hobbies that usually old fart faces like them did. Day and night he worked on his sermons, he was consumed with them. He was such an idoit! I thought that he would for sure have the brains to protect his daughter, to shelter and protect her from men roaming about, but no, the old fool let her walk the streets, all day if she wished. And what was worst, she was moving out to an apartment. Of course she wasn't doing it by choice, she'd rather die than leave that stupid man alone. No, she was going to apply at the hospital and transprotation would be a huge issue for her.

I had watched her face grow ghastly white as she heard how far it was. Yes, she would rather stay with him, but in his words, "If it's the Lord's will, you must go." She was doing the Lord's will alright and she was going to die for it! I let out a sob and covered my mouth. Where did that come from? I looked around as if someone would be watching or listening to me. Who's the fool now? I laughed loudly at my stupidty, but I couldn't help remembering my former days. The days I used to sit at church and be able to listen with an open ear. The days I had relised that God would be my father, even when my earthy father had abandoned me, but there was no time to think about that, no time.

I watched the old man get in his car. He was so calm and unexpectant. If he only realized the danger he was in, I don't think he would look so calm. I blew air into my hands and rubbed them together. It was turning colder and colder each day. Pretty soon the days would be shorter and than the darkness would become my aid, my helper.

I made my way out of the bushes once I saw the car buzz into the street, honestly, my work was too easy. I wouldn't even want to be paid to do this job, I would just shake my head and say, "Naw, too easy of a job. But what I do want, which is better payment than money, is his daughters life." And who would miss her, no one. Not even him...

I


	4. Too easy

Chapter 4

I couldn't help staring at Cacey's father. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist. I tried looking at people's faces and singing songs in my head, but no matter what I tried, my eyes always came back to his neck. I wanted just to reach over and squeeze. Squeeze until froth came from his lips and his eyes bulged out, but I had to, I had to resist.

One Sunday, it had become too much for me. I remember that a sudden urge to fufill what I had long since dreamt came all over me. My hands had begun to claw at my pants as blood had begun to form on my fingertips. Then, I had begun to pant, as droplets of sweat had accumulated on my forehead. My first reaction had been to walk towards the back, but my feet had taken me closer to him. They had had a mind of their own. I remember that I had been so close to him that I could have reached over and touched his gold buttons that had lined the side of his back. I remember I had felt the congregation's eyes burning holes through me. They had all murmured amongst themselves and had shaken their heads. I remember I had begun to curse at my useless legs, so that they would obey and slowly, they had made their way to the back.

I remember not being able to face Cacey that day in fear of her realizing what I had done. I remember rushing out of church once it was over. I remember the faces all a blur as I had ran past them. And I remember rejoicing later that I had won, that I did have control even when temptation had been so close. So close… Even now I tremble at what I could have done.

It was a lovely evening for Cacey. She was going to see her father, whom she hadn't seen in three weeks, and just the thought of him made her smile. She loved helping at the hospital and doing all the rest, but her favorite part of the day was to see him. She had phoned him earlier that day and they had a date, just the two of them.

Cacey spread a red satin cover for the table and dreamily lighted the candles. She paused as she watched the flame flicker across the smooth surface. Something about the flame didn't seem quite right, what was it? Cacey placed her forefinger on her chin and thought. What was bothering her? Slowly, she brought her finger down. "Well…" Cacey said silently, "Time's running out and I still needed to defrost the veggies and steam the rice. But… what is it that's so, so different tonight? No, no, I halfta think about this later… later, when I have time… When I have time."

Cacey nervously watched the spaghetti bubble over. She couldn't think or function without her mind bringing her back to that eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. But nothing bad was going to happen, she reassured herself, infact, something good was going to happen, her dear and beloved father was coming. What more did I want? Cacey said angrily to herself. Cacey came out from her trance when the phone rang. Probably dad, Cacey whispered. She numbly picked up the receiver and in a small voice said, "Hello, Northignton residence." Cacey paused as she heard a wheezy breath flow through the phone.

"Hey Cace."

"Hey, who is this?"

"This is Jason."

"Hi Jason... um... how did you get this number? I barely moved here and... nobody know's it except dad."

"Never mind that, can I come over? I know your father is coming to your apartment and I haven't been able to spend quality time with him lately. I've been so busy and all and I really miss him. Seeing him at church is not enough… if you know what I mean."

Cacey gasped as thoughts raced through her mind. How did he know her father was coming? That eerie feeling began to churn inside of her again. Uh, I am gonna be sick. Cacey held her stomach as she tried to hold onto the counter. 

"Cace, are you still there?"

"Um... yeah... " Cacey breathed rapidly, "Did you... how did...?" Cacey's voice trailed off as she saw her feet slip out beneath her. She franticly began to search for anything to hold on to. As her vision became hazy, she took hold of the pots and heard them crash to the floor.

"Cace, Cace, are you alright?" Jason's worried voice brought her back to reality.

After catching her breath, "Yes fine, thank you, but how did you know my father was coming to my apartment?"

Jason chuckled, "Why do you sound so worried Cacey? You sound as if you've seen a ghost, let me reassure you, this is no ghost. It's your friend, Jason. You've known me forever..."

"Jason!" Cacey quickly cut him off.

"Oh yeah, how clumsy of me..." Jason fumbled with the receiver, "Oh, sorry Cace, someone is on the other line. I am going to have to go, but see ya in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright, it's apartment 56..." 

"5678, I know, chow!"

Cacey held the phone until the dial tone buzzed in her ear. Three weeks, just three weeks, she told nobody, she'd been cautious, then how? She didn't feel that Jason was one to snoop around and follow her, then who? Cacey decided that she would ask him as soon as he arrived. Pulling at her bruised limbs, she got up from the floor and wiped the steamed rice off her jeans. "Aw man!" Cacey sighed as she saw all the food strewn on the floor, "I wanted this night to be special, but I guess I am gonna have to call take out." Cacey glumly pulled out the phone book and dialed panda express.


	5. Chapter 5

He/He alright. I tried to make it connect to chap. 4 as much as possible. I hope it was a success. He/ He and I do hope u don't get grossed up. Stay clear of the river! he/he

* * *

Chapter 5

_That went we'll, I think..._ Cacey watched her father and Jason converse outside. _They both showed up and they had been satisfied with the meal, I think..._ Cacey drew herself up and tried to remind herself of what happened. _Ok, Jason came in fifteen mintues like he had said he would, Father came in four mintues after him, and... oh my, I don't remember. _Cacey placed her hands in her head and moaned. _What had happened between them? What had happened? _She frantically searched her mind. _Urgh! There had been a feeling of uneasiness betwixt my father and him... maybe that was just me. My mind had playing tricks on me or something. Maybe I am just overeacting. _Cacey bit her nails and saw them both drive off. _Daddy, daddy, rush home, please rush home._ _Oh No! Please don't stop, Jason's right behind you, oh please daddy, daddy, don't talk to him. No! _Cacey shrieked and fell to the floor.

Now she remembered. Jason had come in with a big grin on his face, "Hey Cace! How's it going? Aw, still looking as beautiful as ever... oh um, do you need help with anything?" Jason had leaned on the counter and had seen the mess on the floor, "Look's like you need alot of help." Jason had thrown up his hands and had laughed, "Just kidding Cace, no need to get defensive." He had winked and sat down. "Aw Cace, this place looks marvelous, but um, why is there only two chairs?"

"Jason, about that..." :_Ding dong_: "Oh father!" Cacey had rushed towards the door and pulled her father in. "Oh my love, my dear, dear father. I am so glad your here... wow, I just can't believe it! Your here!" Cacey had embraced him and had led him to the table. "You just sit right here. Right here, yes. Oh I do love you." And after that, Cacey's fears and worries had melted away. She was with her father, her father. She had set the table and had hurridly sat down. "Thank you for coming, thank you so much for coming. Oh, I wish you would come more often. It's not the same without my daddio."

Her father had chuckled and had then relized the dark figure standing behind him. He exchanged a worried look with Cacey and got up. "Cace...?"

"Don't worry father, it's just Jason... just Jason." The name Jason had felt so stranged to Cacey, so unfamiliar.

Cacey's father had let out a sigh of relief and had said, "Oh, Jason, my son." He had held out his hand and had patted his back. "Never stand behind a man, gives him the... the..."

Jason had quickly cut him off after seeing his struggle, "Mr. Northernington, it really is a pleasure sir. Do you mind if I join you? I am sorry for such a short notice... but I really just couldn't resist." Jason had smiled wickedly.

"Any time with you is good company." Cacey's father had smiled sincerely and had motioned for him to sit.

Jason had dragged the wooden stool next him and had sat down. "A real beauty, don't you think?" Jason had unexpectdedly brought out a knife from his jacket. The knife had caught the light and beamed in brilliance and in a fleeting moment, had beamed death. Cacey's father scooted back and lifted his hands. Jason had held the knife up and smiled. Sighing he had said, "I've never seen one that's matched her. A real beauty I tell you. She can slice bone so easily... Do you see those ragged edges Mr. Northernington? I sharpened them for the occasion, a very, very vauble find." Jason had looked at Cacey's father and had chuckled, "Don't be alarmed, I carry it with me always." Jason laid it beside him, "Just in case an emergancy comes up."

Cacey's father had smiled weakly and had said, "Oh I see, we'll then I would hate to be around when an emergancy did come up..."

Jason had chuckled and sipped at his tea. "Yes, I am sure you wouldn't want to be."

Cacey had looked at him alarmingly and had thought, _Why do his eyes have this certain look about them, something just isn't right. _Cacey had run to her room and had brought her swervy chair from her computer. _I don't want to leave him alone with him another mintue._ Cacey had raced back, pushing the chair along, and almost tripping over a cord.

Jason had asked indifferently to Cacey's father, "What do you think about gun control?"

Cacey didn't remember anyting after that. It was all a blurr. She sat against the wall and tried to reassure herself that her father was going to be ok. _Don't worry so much Cace, it's all in the Lord's hands, He know's what He's doing. Yeah, don't worry, nothing is going to happen. I'll call dad in twenty mintues and makes sure that he's ok and if he doesn't answer... we'll I don't want to think about that. _Cacey sighed and tried to get her mind off of it. She jumped up and began to pace the floor. _Everything is going to be fine, right? Yeah, just fine. Yup, fine. Everything good, just fine. _

Cacey stopped in her tracks and realised what she had been doing. Slowly, she came to her knees and prayed, "I am sorry Father. I've made so many mistakes in life and this is one thing I don't want to make a mistake about. You said you would take care of us, your children and I am going to believe in that." Cacey stood up boldy and made her way to her room, but stopped once she saw a shiny piece of silver on the table. _What could that be?_ Cacey's feet drew her closer and to her horror, she saw the knife. Cacey came still closer to knife and saw her reflection, beaming death. Cacey shrieked and placed her hand at her mouth. _This couldn't be happening to me. Maybe, he's just playing a joke... __He's not going to stab me in the back is he?_ Slowly she began to walk backwards.

Cacey found herself in her room. She breathed deeply and crawled into bed, _The nightmare is over..._

It had been weeks since my little scare at church and I was growing impatient, time was running out and I didn't know when another oppurtunity would show itself again. I had to make a move. I quickly walked towards my calender and scanned the dates, they were all meaningless. I wanted it to be a memorable day. A day Cacey would never forget. Hmmm... I flipped the months, all of them flashing before my eyes and then I saw it, I saw the black marker leaking through the page and oh, it was just so perfect. Why hadn't I thought about it before? I circled the date in red ink and smiled. What could be a better date then her birthday?

I patted myself on the back and gave myself a cheer. Honestly, I was clever. More clever then I even realized. I briskly made my way to the bathroom when I felt it come over me again. I banged my head against the wall and cursed. I hated this! I hated this with a passion. Maybe I should just kill the old man. Maybe I shouldn't wait. After all, Cacey's birthday is so far away and... and I don't know if I could wait that long. I bit my hand, blood began to gush out, but my teeth wouldn't let go. I needed more. I needed more blood. A pool of red streamed down my arm and stained my white cotton shirt and it still wasn't enough. I took out a knife and began to shredd the over stuffed pillows and sofas, but it didn't satisfy. Tears of anger streamed down my face as I realized that I had become a beast. An animal always in search of blood. I longed too often for the excitement and zeal I got before the kill. I liked the feeling of power. I could decide what would live and what would die. I lived for that feeling! It was mine!

I tore at my head and screamed. I couldn't take it anymore! I ran outside and searched for my prey. My heart was pounding and my teeth were baring almost like an animal. To my satisfaction I saw a gray cat in search of food. It pawed at the garbage can and mewed when it saw me. I smiled wickedly; I would take the cat out of its misery. I grabbed it by its head and tossed it inside. What to kill it with? A knife? Poison? No, nothing was fitting. My hands would be best. I ran towards the bathroom and slammed him in the tub. The cat shrieked and tore at my skin, but I could not feel anything. My professional fingers began to rip off its fur and tear it to pieces. It was finished. I panted and lay in a pool of blood. I felt relieved as slowly the urge drained from my body. But the problem was still there. I needed to kill the old man soon because after a while, this wouldn't work. This would no longer satisfy. I looked at the carcas lying inside the bathtub. How miserable it looked. Compassion came over me as I realized that I had killed an innocent cat. I shivered as it reminded me of Jesus, who was innocent and took my place.

But no matter, what was done, was done. I turned on the facet and watched the blood gurgle as it slowly drained, leaving no remains. I smiled. Nothing had been more complete or perfect. What could have satisfied me more than watching that cat take the old man's place? But then I rubbed my shivering shoulders and realized that it was true, he would have to die soon.


End file.
